A fleur de sang
by Undecided yet
Summary: Sakura, jeune fille de 4 ans, cheveux roses et yeux verts émeraude. Sasuke, jeune garçon de 5 ans, cheveux ébène et yeux charbons. Deux vies... mais pour UNE histoire... la leur... Pirate fic. Peut passer à M plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Septembre 1701**

**D**eux enfants jouent tranquillement sur le port. C'est le soir, le soleil commence à se coucher. Les deux enfants, s'étant maintenant assis, admirent la vue…

« Nee Sasuke…

Hm ?

Tu… tu ne me quitteras pas hein ?

Bien sur que non Sakura ! Pourquoi est ce que je le ferais ? demanda le jeune garçon plutôt troublé par la question de sa jeune amie.

Je sais pas… répondit la petite, levant sa tête pour regarder l'horizon.

Hn. »

**L**e prénommé Sasuke, était un jeune et beau garçon d'âgé environ 5 ans. Ses yeux onyx et ses cheveux corbeau attiraient déjà beaucoup la gente féminine auprès de ce jeune homme, déjà blasé de ses prétendantes. Malgré son jeune âge, il dépassait sa jeune camarade d'une tête. Sakura, en effet, n'était pas très grande… Du haut de ses 4 ans, ce fut la seule que Sasuke ne rejeta pas. Ce garçon, d'habitude solitaire, l'avait accepté. Mais personne ne sut pourquoi. Peut être était-ce grâce à ses jolis yeux émeraude, ou alors à sa petite touffe rose ? Qui sait…

« Il commence à faire nuit… Je vais devoir rentrer… A plus Sasuke ! On se revoit demain ! dit-elle en partant en courant.

-Oui, à demain. »

**8 ans plus tard, juillet 1709**

« SASUKE TU N'ES QU'UN MENTEUR ! UN HORRIBLE MENTEUR !

Sakura… écoute moi s'il te plait…

TAIS-TOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS T'ENTENDRE ! JE TE DETESTE, DETESTE, DETESTE !

Saku…

Je te déteste… ! répondit la jeune fille, pleurant.

Saku… Ce n'est absolument pas contre toi… Tu sais à quel point j'ai toujours désiré en savoir plus sur ma famille… Et là, j'ai soudain une piste plus que fondée ! Je ne peux pas la louper ! S'il te plait… comprend moi Sakura…

Combien… ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Sakura ?

Combien de fois penses-tu me donner des nouvelles et pour combien de temps… ? compléta-t-elle, un peu calmée.

Je ne sais pas… mais je te promets de te rendre visite et de te mettre au courant dès que je saurais plus de choses sur mes parents !

Promis ?

Promis. »

**8** ans c'étaient écoulés depuis leur promesse de toujours rester ensemble… Sakura était devenue une belle jeune fille, sa cascade rose lui arrivant maintenant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Sasuke, lui, c'était aussi embelli, du haut de ses 13 ans il avait encore plus de succès qu'avant. Etant orphelin depuis sa plus tendre enfance, lorsque l'on lui dit que le nom Uchiha n'était pas inconnu sur les mers, il sauta sur l'occasion de pouvoir partir naviguer. Bien sûr, il pensa à la petite Sakura qu'il laisserait seule mais il se jura de revenir le plus vite possible. Après tout, il le lui avait promit… C'est ainsi donc une semaine plus tard, que cette discussion éclata. Sasuke lui ayant caché cela et partant le lendemain matin à l'aube, Sakura en était affreusement blessée.

« Dis, demanda le jeune homme, viendra tu quand même me dire au revoir demain ?

Bien sûr ! répondit la jeune fille comme si cela était une évidence.

Merci…

Bah… Pourquoi ?

Pour accepter mon égoïsme depuis si longtemps… »

**P**our toute réponse, Sakura l'embrassa sur la joue et lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires ce qui eu le don de revigorer Sasuke. Ce dernier la prit alors dans ses bras et la laissa partir dans la nuit, le cœur allégé d'un petit poids, mais recouvert d'un autre tel que la culpabilité…

**E**n effet, celui-ci ne partait pas demain à l'aube mais dans 5 minutes environ… De peur de renoncer devant les pleurs de Sakura, il préféra lui mentir et lui faire ses adieux maintenant. Mon Dieu ! Comment pleurerait-elle demain ! Cette idée lui pourfendait le cœur mais… c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire selon lui…

Ou peut être pas…

**Mars 1712**

**16** ans… C'était maintenant l'âge qu'avait Sakura. Cela faisait 3 ans que Sasuke était partit… 3 ans qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle… Et 3 ans qu'elle était dans cet Enfers… Ces parents étant morts peu après le départ de Sasuke, elle avait été recueillie dans une sorte d'internat où elle était traitée comme une catin. Elle s'y était au début fait une amie : Ino. Mais celle-ci disparue du jour au lendemain sans que personne ne sut jamais pourquoi… Elle avait à présent peur de se raccrocher à d'autres personnes… peur de ressentir encore et encore ce sentiment, lorsque l'on perd des personnes à qui l'on tient… La seule personne avec qui elle avait encore une « relation » était sa camarade de chambre. Cette dernière se nommait Hinata Hyuuga, pour son cas, celle-ci ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait était son nom et sa date de naissance.

**H**inata n'était pas une jeune fille comme les autres. En effet, ces cheveux penchaient entre le bleu nuit et le noir et ces yeux avait la particularité d'être nacre. Malgré leur couleur, Hinata voyait aussi bien que n'importe qui.

**U**n soir, lorsque Sakura rentra de Dieu-sait-où elle lança à l'attention d'Hinata :

« C'est demain matin. Demain matin, je m'en irai définitivement d'ici et le retrouverais… Hinata… M'accompagneras-tu ?

Bien entendu ! »

**S**a réponse fut aussi rapide que directe. Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'elle pensait s'en aller avec Sakura et s'en était aujourd'hui l'occasion. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait loupé ça.

« Parfait alors ; marmonna la rose, souriant en coin prépare un sac avec le nécessaire vital. Je te conseille de prendre des pantalons chérie… »

**C**'est ainsi que leur aventure commença…


	2. Chapter 2

**L**e lendemain matin, à l'aube, Sakura réveilla Hinata et les deux s'enfuirent par la fenêtre. Et non pas sans mal ! Sakura faillit marcher sur ses cheveux en passant par la fenêtre et Hinata dévaler les tuiles des toits plus d'une fois ! Hormis ces petits détails, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent saines et sauves à terre. Une fois remisent de leurs émotions, elles s'en allèrent en courant vers le port où une amie de Sakura les attendaient pour prendre la mer.

**A**rrivées au port, une blonde arriva en hurlant le nom de la rose :

**«** SAKURRAAAA !

Hey Tema ! Comment vas-tu ?

J'ai la fooorrme ! Qui est la personne derrière toi ?

Bon-bon-bonjour, je-je suis Hi-Hinata Hyu-Hyuuga, répondit-elle en bafouillant.

Enchantée Hihinata Hyuhyuuga ! Mais dis moi, ton nom est super long ! s'étonna la blonde.

Temari, appela la rose blasée, elle s'appelle Hinata Hyuuga c'est juste qu'elle bafouille quand elle ne connait pas les gens.

Aaaahhh ! D'acccooorrrddd ! Moi c'est Temari No Sabaku ! En-chan-tée ! dit cette dernière en chantant.

Bon alors, quand part on ? demanda Sakura

Maintenant ma chérie ! Tous à bord !

Hey Tema ! Rassure moi, c'est pas ta barque qu'on va utiliser si ?

Non.

Bah… quel bateau va-t-on prendre alors ?

Celui de Shika !

Tema ! Il va nous tuer s'il l'apprend !

JAMAIS ! Il n'avait qu'à pas partir et me laissée seule encore une fois ! FIANCE INDIGNE ! **»**

**S**ur ce, les 3 filles partirent vers un bateau ancré quelques mètres plus loin. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant qu'Hinata et Sakura prirent conscience de l'ampleur du bateau. « _Lady Jane_ », voilà ce qui était écrit sur la coque…

**«** Euuhh… Tema ? demanda Sakura.

Oui ? répondit celle-ci tout sourire.

T'es pas sérieuse là si ? s'informa la rose, plutôt douteuse.

Siiiii !

Et comment on va faire pour naviguer en étant que 3 ! Tu y as pensé à ça ? Cria le chewing-gum, choqué. **[NDA : Pardon je voulais trop l'appeler le chewing-gum (morte de rire)].**

PAS BÊTE ! s'exclama la blonde, bah… à vrai dire… hihihi… non.

Tema… ?

Euuhhh… Non ?

Meurs !

AAAHHHHH ! AU SECOURS HINNNAAAAAA !

J-j'ai u-une idée Te-temari-chan.

C'est vrai Hina ? s'enquis Sakura.

Ou-oui. Une-une fois j'ai-j'ai entendu quel-quelqu'un dire que sur-sur l'île de la Tortue on-on pouvait trouver du-du bon équipage pour-pour n'importe quoi. Répondit-elle en rougissant et bafouillant.

YEAAAHHHHH ! Hurla la blonde pleine d'enthousiasme. C'EST PARTIT LES FILLES !

Okay ! **»**

Une fois partie, les filles se dirigèrent vers la fameuse Île de la Tortue plus connue sous le nom de « Tortuga » **[NDA : Pirates des Caraïbeessss !].**

**Beaucoup plus loin.**

**D**ans un bateau aux voiles tintées de noir, portant pour emblème un drapeau noir aussi orné d'une tête de mort en or, deux jeunes hommes parlent :

« Sérieusement ! Tu étais obligé de TOUS les tués ? Les faire prisonniers où une quelconque idée de se genre aurait été bien mieux tu ne trouve pas ?

Naruto tais-toi !

Mais-

Je fais ce qu'il me plaît et lorsque cela me plaît.

Mais pourquoi la mort ?

Ils ont taché le nom Uchiha, je ne peux en aucun cas leur pardonné. Jamais Naruto m'entends-tu ?

Sasuke… soupira Naruto, oui… je comprends… dis ce dernier d'un air neutre.

Bien. Dans ce cas l'affaire est réglée, répondit Sasuke partant vers ses quartiers. »

**L**orsque ce dernier fut hors de vue, Naruto poussa un léger murmure, rempli de tristesse et de douleur :

« Depuis quand Sasuke… depuis quand… »


	3. Chapter 3

**A**u bout de 3 jours intenses de voyage, Temari, Sakura et Hinata arrivèrent enfin à Tortuga.

« Plus… plus jamais un truc comme çaaaaaaaaaa ! Cria Sakura, épuisée.

On… on a quand même réussi les filles… arriva à articuler Temari.

Je-je suis d'accord avec Sakura-chan Temari-chan…

Chuuuuutt ! On a réussi c'est tout… Donc… Les filles… Bienvenues à Tortugaaa !

Yeaaahh !

Maintenant, direction dodo tout le monde ! Dit Sakura, extrêmement enthousiasme à l'idée de dormir. »

**C**'est ainsi que les 3 filles allèrent chercher une auberge pour se ravitailler et se reposer.

**L**e soir vint, Sakura, Temari et Hinata se retrouvèrent donc pour manger. La nuit était tombée et le nombre de gens présents avait ainsi diminué. Hormis elles, il n'y avait que 5 autres personnes dont l'aubergiste. Alors que les filles parlaient, un énorme son de casse et des cris parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

« COMMENT CA VOUS REFUSEZ DE PAYER ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS MALAUTRU !

Je n'ai pas dit que je ne vous paierais pas milady, juste que ce sera en nature, lui répondit un client, d'un sourire pervers.

Que- ? PAYEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ET NE REVENEZ JAMAIS ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JAMAIS ! hurla la jeune aubergiste

Bien. La chambre on-

Hey ! T'as pas entendu ce que la dame t'as dit où quoi ? demanda Sakura, énervée.

Oh ! Parce que tu veux peux être la remplacer ?

La ferme où j'te jette à la mer et ce, par la planche menaça Temari avec des yeux qui veulent tout dire.

Et comment penses-

Maintenant, tu sors ton argent, tu paies la dame, tu t'excuses, et tu reviens plus. C'est compris ? ordonna Hinata, glaciale, pointant de cou de l'homme avec une épée.

Ou-oui. »

**A**près avoir payé et bafouillé de brèves excuses, l'homme s'en alla plus vite que son ombre.

« Merci… murmura l'aubergiste, visiblement gênée.

Oh mais de rien ! Lui répondit Sakura toute contente. Ca se passait près de nous donc c'était normal d'intervenir, n'est ce pas les filles ?

Ou-oui. Sa-Sakura-chan à raison… bredouilla Hinata.

…

Temari ?

… Hinata, Hinata violente, bafouille pas… Hinata menacer quelqu'un ! bafouilla Temari extrêmement troublée et choquée psychologiquement.

Pa-PARDON TEMARI-CHAN ! cria Hinata, affolée.

Hinata… Hinata ? dit Temari remarquant que cette dernière s'excusait. Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

J'ai-j'ai fait peur à Temari-chan donc-donc elle doit me détester maintenant. Répondit Hinata, sur le point de pleurer.

Mais… ! Bien sur que non Hinata ! Au contraire ! T'étais trop forte ! s'extasia Temari pleine d'admiration. Je t'admire ! Sincèrement !

Mer-merci Temari-chan… répondit Hinata en devenant la cousine d'un piment [NDA : Pardon, trop tentant (morte de rire)]

Au fait ! Quel est ton nom ? demanda Sakura à l'aubergiste.

Je… Je m'appelle Tenten. Et vous votre nom est Sakura si je ne me trompe… ?

C'est tout à fait cela ! lui répondit Sakura tout sourire. Et voici Temari et notre petite Hina-chan la féroce !

La-la féroce ? s'étrangla à moitié Hinata.

Ouais ! Ton mode dark fait trop peur… ré enrichie Temari, des frissons parcourant son joli corps.

Bien. Dis-moi Tenten… toi qui est aubergiste… tu dois connaitre pas mal de choses non ? s'enquit la rose.

Des choses… quel genre de choses plus précisément ? demanda Tenten.

Serais-tu où l'on pourrait trouver un équipage de pirates digne de se nom et de confiance…? s'informa Temari de but-en-blanc.

Vous… ? Vous êtes des pirates ? s'exclama Tenten visiblement choquée par la nouvelle.

Pas-pas tout à fait à vrai dire…

En fait, nous cherchons un équipage pour retrouver un homme… dit Sakura d'une voix plutôt basse.

Quel genre d'homme…? Demanda Tenten de plus en plus intéressée.

Uchiha… Sasuke-kun… lui répondit solennellement la rose.

Vous… Vous êtes malades… Complètement malades… bredouilla Tenten extrêmement choquée. Parmi tout les hommes sur terre… il a fallut que vous recherchiez Sasuke Uchiha… continua Tenten les yeux sortant de leurs orbites.

Alors… connais-tu des gens aptes à nous suivre ?

Je… Je suis partante ! répondit-elle d'une soudaine confiance.

Pardon ? s'écrièrent Sakura et Temari en même temps.

Ten-Tenten-san ?

Toujours… J'ai toujours voulu partir à l'aventure, être sur les mers, mais vous savez comment l'on considère les femmes ici… . Temari, Sakura et Hinata acquiescèrent. C'est pour cela que… C'ET POUR CELA QUE JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! PRENEZ-MOI AVEC VOUS ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Bien… BIEN SUR QUE TU PEUX VENIR TENTEN !

Je te défi même d'oser faire demi-tour maintenant que tu as tout dis ! la menaça Temari avec un grand sourire.

Je… commença-t-elle.

Va-va donc préparer tes affaires Tenten-san. Nous-nous nous retrouvons au port d'acc-d'accord ? demanda Hinata.

Bien ! Je me dépêche et j'arrive ! »

**L**es 3 filles partirent alors au port, préparer la cabine de la nouvelle venue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tenten arriva en courant au port. Elle hurla le nom de ses nouvelles amies qui l'attendait sur des paddocks, posés en face d'un bateau marchant. Ces dernières la saluèrent et commencèrent à l'amener au bateau.

**U**ne fois devant le « _Lady Jane_ », elles se stoppèrent et observèrent de près la réaction de Tenten. Cette dernière avait les yeux en dehors de la tête et restait estomaquée devant cette merveille.

« Vous… vous rigoler n'est-ce pas…?

A-t-on une tête à rire ? lui répondit Sakura du tact au tact, grimpant dans le navire.

Tenten… commença Temari. Bienvenue à bord du Lady Jane ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

**A**près avoir installé Tenten dans sa nouvelle chambre et lui avoir montré les bases de la navigation, elles prirent la mer avec pour destination… Justement… Quelle destination ?


	4. Chapter 4

**U**n endroit…

**U**ne bataille…

**D**u sang…

**D**es morts…

**U**n cri…

« ATTENTION ! KI- »

**L**e noir.

Quelques heures plus tard, ailleurs.

**L**e calme régnait sur la Grand Bleue, la journée était belle et semblait avoir bien commencé…

Ou pas.

« TEMAAAAA ! Hurla un chewing-gum enragé. Lorsque tu nous as dit que tu avais fait de la place en bas pour pourvoir stocker certaines choses… TU AS APPAREMENT OMIS LE FAIT QUE TU Y AVAIS INSTALLE DES CACHOTS A LA PLACE !

Bah quoi ? ça peut toujours servir non ?Puis c'est pratique pour la torture aussi…, ON PEUT MÊME EN FAIRE DES CHAMBRES ! S'écria la blonde, surexcitée.

Te-Temari-chan… Je-je ne pense pa-

Trop forte ton idée Temari ! s'exclama Tenten du haut de la vigie [NDA : La vigie c'est comme dans Astérix… vous voyez les pirates dedans ? le gars noir de peau qui surveille les eaux, il est sur la vigie]. J'pourrais t'aider s'il te plait ? lui demanda-t-elle avec des yeux de chien battus.

Bien sur ! Mais… Tenten ? tenta l'énergumène

Oui ?

Evite de faire ces yeux là… tu ressembles plutôt à un… cafard battus qu'a autre chose quand tu le fais ça fait… plutôt peur… Lui avoua Temari.

TROP FOORRRTTT ! S'extasia Tenten, des étoiles dans les yeux. Arme secrète contre les ennemis…héhéhé…

Ignorons-la les filles… ça vaut mieux pour nous… dit Hinata avec un grand sourire.

Oui, je pense aussi. Avoua Temari

…FILLES !

Hum ? Oh ! Dé-désolée Sakura-chan tu-tu nous parlait ? risqua Hinata

QU'EST-CE QUI A GROS CUL ? Beugla Temari

CA FAIT 20 MINUTES QUE JE VOUS APPELLE POUR VENIR M'AIDER !

Bah… fit Temari en arrivant près de la rambarde du bateau. Qu'est ce que tu fous à l'eau ? Et c'est quoi le truc que tu nous ramène ?

Et si tu m'aidais à remonter pour l'instant hein ?

Nan. Pas envie. Dit Temari d'humeur joueuse.

TEMARIIIIIIII ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura était remontée sur le bateau. Elle en avait bavé pour y arriver ! En effet, à chaque tentative de remonter, Temari l'en empêchait d'un un moyen ou un autre. Tous les coups étaient permis : sceaux dans la figure, crachats dans les cheveux, etc. Ce ne fut que lorsque Temari aperçu ce que portait Sakura avec elle depuis tout à l'heure qu'elle s'arrêta… En effet, Sakura avait ramené de sa chute un magnifique-

« HOMME ! DE TOUS LES POISSONS QUE TU AURAIS PU TROUVER DANS CETTE EAU, TU NOUS A RAMENE UN HOMME ! POURQUOI PAS UN PINGUIN LA PROCHAINE FOIS ?

TEMARI ! IL ETAIT A LA MER EN TRAIN DE DERIVER, JE N'ALLAIS TOUT DE MÊME PAS LE LAISSER LÀ !

MAIS SAKURA ! QUI TE DIT QU'IL NE VA PAS ALLER NOUS VENDRE A LA MARINE ? TU SAIS TRES BIEN COMMENT LES PIRATES SONT CONSIDERES… COMME DES MONSTRES BONS-A-RIEN !

Tema… ce gars…

Les-les filles… Le-le garçon de tout à l'heure s'est réveillé…

Ah ! Merci beaucoup Hina. Tema viens le voir avec moi, j'ai un truc à te montrer… dit-elle d'un coup plus sérieuse.

Aaahhh… J'arrive. »

La rose, la blonde et celle de couleur indéfinissable se rendirent donc au cachot qui était devenu sa « cabine de voyage ». Le jeune homme était assis dans ses draps. Sa courte chevelure décoiffée lui donnait un air sauvage ainsi que les 2 triangles marqués sur ses joues. Malgré son apparence lui donnant tout les attributs d'un « Bad Boy », ses yeux, eux, était vides comme si son âme avait été consumée lors de sa noyade. Sakura s'approcha de lui. Ce dernier ne la regarda même pas pourtant, ses cheveux de couleur si inhabituellement rose ne passait en général inaperçue.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme, Sakura lui enleva d'un geste rêche et rapide sa veste laissant vu sur un tatouage à son épaule gauche. Ce dernier représentait un éventail blanc et rouge transpercé par un katana. L'éventail…saignait… Un P marqué au fer rouge se situait à côté de celui-ci, un P désignant les-

« Pirate… murmura Temari, le souffle coupé.

Quel est ton nom, pirate ? demanda gravement la rose.

Je me nomme Kiba… lui répondit le jeune homme venant de la regarder pour la 1ere fois, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçu une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, sa chemise en main.

Et bien Kiba… Il me semble que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire… Lui dit la rose, un sourire carnassier s'affichant sur son visage. Beaucoup… »


	5. Chapter 5

**L**e soleil se levait sur la Grand Bleue. Quelques rayons matinaux illuminaient un endroit… un bateau, plus précisément… Le redouté _« chimamiru no akuma », _aussi appelé le Diable sanglant. Ce dernier était réputé pour sa triste histoire en temps que bateau pirate, il en avait vécu des combats mais, cela ne se résumait pas là. En effet, ce bateau, seul l'équipage du prince des pirates pouvait avoir le privilège d'y naviguer. Il était de loin de plus terrible et le plus sanglant de tous ces navires réputés barbares. L'équipage devait être des plus cruels et ne devait jamais hésiter à tuer et ceci, aussi bien femmes que enfants que personnes âgées ou hommes. Beaucoup de massacres y avaient eu lieu et la majorité étaient restés dans les annales…

**C**'était donc sur ce terrible navire que le jour commençait à se lever. L'équipage dormait encore seul le capitaine et un homme blond se tenaient sur le pont. Le blondinet se trouvait être le meilleur ami du capitaine, malgré ses gaffes incessantes, son côté un peu trop naïf et son étonnante hyperactivité. Le capitaine, lui, possédait des cheveux ébène et des yeux de même couleur. Faisant à quelques millimètres près la même taille que son ami, il devait mesurer entre les 1m80 et 1m85. Alors que de loin, ils semblaient être passifs, sur le pont, c'était une discussion extrêmement animée qui se déroulait.

« SASUKE ! Hurla le blond. ON DOIT RETOURNER LA-BAS ET RETROUVER KIBA !

Naruto ! Ne me force pas à me répéter ! Nous continuons notre voyage, avec ou sans Kiba à bord !

Mais… MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE ! EN PLUS, C'EST EN VOULANT T'EVITER UN COUP FATAL QU'IL EST TOMBE ! TU POURRAIS AVOIR UN MINIMUM DE RECONNAISSANCE SERIEUSEMENT SASUKE ! Sérieusement Sasuke… je ne te reconnais plus… TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS ABANDONNE UN CAMARADE AVANT !

C'EST LE MONDE QUI N'EST PAS JUSTE NARUTO ! DE LA NAISSANCE JUSQU'A LA MORT, CE MONDE EST TOUT SAUF JUSTE ! RAPPEL-MOI, QUI C'EST FAIT ABANDONNE A LA NAISSANCE ? QUI A EU SA FAMILLE ENTIERE DECIMEE ?

… C'est nous…

Parfaitement Naruto… Et parce que c'est nous, nous continuerons ce voyage et ce, coûte que coûte. »

Pam [NDA : Bruit d'un objet qui tombe]

« Oupsss ! Pardon, faites comme si on n'était pas là, continuez.

Karin... Avec le boucan que tu as fait, on les a coupés en plein élan, bailla un brun.

Mais non Shikamaru ! Ils peuvent repartir ! J'en suis sure ! S'exclama la rouge.

Pfff… Galèèèrrreee…

Hein mon Sasu-chéri que tu peux continuer ta conversation, rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Karin… ta g***le… répliqua un nouvel arrivant.

Toi Suigetsu je t'ai rien demandé ! s'écria Karin.

SASUKE ! DIS-MOI QUE TU VAS ECOUTER NARUTO ! DIS-MOI QU'ON VA ALLER RETROUVER KIBA ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE… SASUKE !

Ino… soupira le capitaine.

ON PEUT PAS LE LAISSER COMME CA ! IL DOIT NOUS ATTENDRE, J'EN SUIS SURE ! SASUKE JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

Ino, calme-toi, tonna Shikamaru. Ce n'est pas la faute de Sasuke et tu le sais très bien. C'est dans le code…

Mais… MAIS-

Il n'y a pas de « mais » Ino, nous devons continuer et c'est tout. Et puis, s'il est en vie, il fera tout pour nous retrouver, tu ne crois pas ?

Shika… ! Hm ! Merci, lui répondit la blonde.

Naruto ? demanda Sasuke.

Je saiiiisss, j'ai compris ! S'exclama le blond. Quand est-ce qu'on y va ?

Maintenant. Répondit Sasuke avec un micro-sourire. »

**C**'est ainsi que le terrible _« chimamiru no akuma »_ partit de nouveau vers l'inconnu.

**Plus loin, vers les Antilles**

**D**e ce côté du globe, la nuit était tombée il y a quelques heures l'équipage du « _Lady Jane _» était sur le pont. Une grande table avait été montée et un festin y était posé pour fêter '' l'arrivée '' de Kiba. Ce dernier avait en effet accepté de naviguer avec elles jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent Sasuke. A ce moment là, Kiba serait retourné chez lui et Sakura verrait enfin ce dernier le pacte était équitable. C'était donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les filles avaient préparé ce banquet. Tenten s'était occupée de fabriquer une table avec ce qu'elle avait pu trouver dans le bateau, Temari s'était mise aux fourneaux, en compagnie d'Hinata. Pour ce qui est de Sakura, celle-ci s'était chargée de la décoration et du reste avec Kiba. Elle s'entendait bien avec le jeune homme. Une fois la table montée, les décorations mises et le festin prêt. Ils se mirent tous à table.

« TADDAAAAA~ ! Claironna Temari en arrivant avec un plat dans les mains. A vos assiettes mes pipelettes c'est l'heure de la mangette !

Te-Temari-chan… On dit mangeote normalement…

Oh ma Hina-chou… ! T'es trop mignonne ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant dessus. Mais… vois-tu… sans cette partie formée de pourtant seulement 4 malheureuses lettres, cette phrase perdrait tout son sens aux yeux des autres. En effet, cette façon de rimer attire les gens aux plus profond de leurs réflexions les laissant sans voix devant tant de génie, de créativité, d'-

Ou alors devant tant de stupidité… Maugréa Sakura à l'attention des autres convives.

HEEY ? SAKURA ! J'T'AI ENTENDUE JE TE FERAIS DIRE !

Moiiii ? Fit-elle, feignant l'innocence. Oseriez-vous me soupçonner très chère amie ?

Ouais, je sais que j'suis chère. Se vanta-t-elle.

Oh ! Vous me vexée ! Riposta Sakura. Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Ne pleurez point ma douce, annonça Temari, se prenant au jeu, je serais toujours à vos côté pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Oohhh ! Jean-Charles… ! Quel grand fou !

Mon-

Ô MA DULCINEE ! Ne faite donc point attention à ce vulgaire barbare !

LEE ? S'exclamèrent Hinata et Sakura d'une même voix. Mais… que…

Ô ma chère et tendre fleur de cerisier, veuillez me pardonner mon impolitesse de vous avoir suivie jusqu'ici mais, voyez-vous, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous aimez comme un fou ma chère, LE FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE EST EN MOI !

C'est… quoi ça… ? Demanda Kiba en fixant Lee comme si un extraterrestre ressemblant au croisé d'un requin et d'une plante carnivore venait de se mettre à faire la danse du ventre pour lui.

C'est… Commença Hinata.

SAKURA ! JE VOUS AIIIIIMMMMEEE ! S'égosilla Lee.

Lee ! Cria Sakura en se mettant à pleurer.

Sakur- »

BAAM

« TEMARI ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur. »


	6. Chapter 6

_BAAM_

_« TEMARI ? S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur. _

Il m'a… Commença-t-elle. COUPE DANS MON RÔLE ! Explosa la femme palmier.

Il… Il est mort… ? Se risqua de demander Hinata.

C'est vrai ? Lee est mort ? Demanda Sakura avec un soudain élan de joie.

Ceci… était pour vous mon amour… Repartit Temari.

ÔÔÔ Jean Charleeesss… ! Commença Sakura se rapprochant de Temari.

Sakura… ! Répondit-elle se rapprochant à son tour.

Jean Charles…

Sakur-

STOOOPP ! Les coupa Tenten.

Maiiisss ! Tentennnn ! Se plaignirent les deux jeunes filles. T'as coupé au moment le plus crucial !

Mais oui, mais oui. Leur répondit celle-ci sans vraiment y croire.

Maman chocolat elle est méchaanntteee ! Fit Sakura à son amie. Sœur palmierrr ! Aide-moi !

J'arrive ma…euh… mon… mon euh… ma…

Balle pour chien ? suggéra Kiba mort de rire.

Ouaiiis ! J'arrive ma balle pour chieeeeennn ! »

Sakura commença alors à courir vers Temari en lui tendant les bras, chose que la femme palmier imita. Chacune appelait l'autre au ralentit. Puis, à quelques mètres de Temari, Sakura s'arrêta soudainement et pris un visage des plus graves…

« Mon amour…, il… il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

Ooohh ! Qu'y a-t-il Jean Pierre ?

Je… mon amour… tu sais bien que je t'aimerai toujours non ?

Bien sûr Jean Pierre… Mais voyons… Qu'y a-t-il donc ?

Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Temari… Temari, je suiiiiss toonn pèèèrrreeee.

NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN ! »

C'est ici que leur petit jeu cessa et que cette réplique devint culte. Hinata en avait les larmes aux yeux et applaudissait du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, Tenten applaudissait aussi avec sa bouche ornée d'un grand sourire Kiba, fut surement celui qui s'exprima le plus, alors qu'il pleurait, il les applaudissait et leur hurlait des encouragements. Pour ce qui est de Lee, lui… s'était retrouvé dans les cachots pour Dieu-sait-quel moyen. Et c'est dans cette bonne humeur que le petit équipage se mit à dîner.

**A table.**

« Huumm Au fait Kib-Kib ! Demanda Temari.

Oui ?

Il ress-

MA DULCINEEEEE !

Encore lui ? Pourquuooooiiiiii ! Pleura Sakura. Comment il a fait pour sortir des cachots pour commenceeeerr !

Sakura ! Ma douce ! Comm- Pourquoi cet énergumène pourrait-il rester en votre adorable compagnie ! Il est de mon rôl-

Il possède des informations sur Sasuke. Répliqua assez sèchement la rose.

Sasuke Uchiha ! Mon éternel rival ! N'était-il pas porté disparu ?

Si. Mais Kiba, ici présent, fait parti de son équipage. Sa coopération avec le Lady Jane est donc primordiale. »

_**Flash Back**_

_« Pirate… murmura Temari, le souffle coupé._

_Quel est ton nom, pirate ? demanda gravement la rose._

_Je me nomme Kiba… lui répondit le jeune homme venant de la regarder pour la 1ere fois, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçu une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, sa chemise en main._

_Et bien Kiba… Il me semble que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire… Lui dit la rose, un sourire carnassier s'affichant sur son visage. Beaucoup…_

_Pardon… ?_

_Et bien, pour commencer… Que fais-tu avec la marque du clan Uchiha sur l'épaule ? Et pourquoi l'éventail saigne-t-il ?_

_C'est le signe de notre équipage._

_Et… (légèrement hésitante) Qui… Qui est ton capitaine ?_

_Uchiha… Sasuke._

_Sasuke… kun… (elle ferma les yeux)_

_Euuh… Vous le connaissez… ?_

_Co-… Comment va-t-il… ? Demanda doucement la rose._

_Aux dernières nouvelles il se portait bien ! Lui répondit Kiba avec un sourire._

_Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu Kiba… Pourquoi cet éventail saigne-t-il ?_

_Ça… Je suis désolé Mademoiselle ?_

_Sakura._

_Eh bien je suis sincèrement désolé Mademoiselle Sakura mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre…_

_Je vois… Fit-elle déçue._

_Au contraire, je pense plutôt que Sasuke sera ravi de vous répondre. Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_(son visage s'illumina) Merci ! Je vous remercie tellement ! Que diriez-vous de voyager avec nous Kiba ? Nos buts, à nous deux, seront alors accomplis !_

_Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais Sakura. Cette idée me plait bien ! Mais après, une fois qu'on aura retrouvé Sasuke, je ne te promets rien. Il pourrait très bien décidé de te tuer, toi et tout ton équipage…_

_Je prends le risque !_

_Pardon ?_

_Je prends ce risque je viens de te dire ! Repose-toi, demain tu commences officiellement à travailler en tant que « matelot-remplaçant » !_

_Mais-_

_Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais passer une croisière de rêve et nous regarder bosser non ? Demanda la rose d'un ton trop doucereux pour être vrai et avec un énorme sourire carnassier. Je te laisse ! A demain Kib-Kib !_

_Kib… Kib… ? »_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

« Mais… Ma Dulc-

Il est là, et tu es soit dans les cachots, soit une part de l'équipage. A toi de choisir… Lee.

Je-

Mais je tiens à te prévenir… Ici, je suis le capitaine et l'équipage doit s'entendre… Si il y un problème, on te débarque au premier port, est-ce compris Lee ?

Oui ma douce fleur de cerisier ! A vos ordres ! Ooohh une princesse navigatrice dont l'humble serviteur revient de loin pour la servir et blablablablabla…

Saku… T'es vraiment **sûre** de ce que tu viens de faire… ?

Sincèrement Tema… Je commence à me poser la question… Répondit Sakura en se repliant en boule dans un coin, déprimant.

DU POULEEETTT ! AKAMARU ! A TAAABLLLEEE !

Aka- qui ? Cria le reste de l'équipage.

Ouups ! Héhé… C'est-à-dire que… »


	7. Chapter 7

Kiba ne put finir sa phrase qu une immense ombre apparu au dessus des t tes de l quipage du Lady Jane . La panique augmenta. L ombre se rapprochait lorsque soudain-  
Waaaf !  
Le choc.  
Un , commen a Sakura, un chien ?  
- J ai cru que j allais mourir Et c tait qu un chien ? KIBAAAA !  
- Non non non ! Pardon Sakura-san, pardon Temari-san j aurai du vous le dire avant mais-  
- Pas de mais ! QU ON LUI COUPE LA T TE ! Hurla l ananas.  
- Non ! Pas ma t te !  
- Comment a non pas ta t te ? Ta t te, ta t te, ta t te !  
- Non, non, non et non !  
- Ne- Heeey ! Ne cours pas KIBAAA ! REVIENS ICI ! JE N AI PAS FINIIIIIIIII !  
- JE VEUX PAS MOURRRRIIIIIRRRRRR ! Cria-t-il en faussant de pleurer.  
- KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT BOUFFEUR DE RAMEN !  
- NOO- ! Bou-bouffeur de ramen ? Je- NE M APPELLE PAS NARUTOOOOOOO ! TEMARRIIIIIIIII !  
- NYAAAAAAA ! Sakuraaaaa aide-moooiii !  
- Et toi monsieur le chien, veux-tu de la viande ? Demanda gentiment la rose.  
- Waaaf !  
- Mais ne m ignoooore paaaasssss ! D sesp ra Temari.  
- TEMARRRIIIIIIII ! REVIENS ICIIIIIIIII !  
- Je-je- s il vous plait-, essaya Hinata.  
- Non, non, non, non, nooooooonnn ! Continua l ananas.  
- TEE-  
- STOOOOOOOP ! Tout le monde se frisa. Hinata La douce et tendre Hinata venait de lever la voix Elle reprit de plus belle :  
TOI ! Cria-t-elle en pointant Kiba, A TABLE, MAINTENANT. TEMARI ! Fais-en de m me ! LES FILLES ! P-pouvez-vous me passer le-le sel s il vous plait ? Le navire obtemp ra. Akamaru, ne sachant o se mettre, d cida de se placer aux c t s de son ma tre.  
Bon On fait une partie de bataille corse ? Mauvaise id e

Pr s de Barbuda, Antilles.  
Un jeune homme blond, assis sur le pont, ressenti soudainement un frisson. Parlait-on de lui ? Il se leva alors dans le but de retourner ses quartiers.  
Heey ! Naruto ! Tu vas o ? Lui demanda une autre t te blonde.  
- Je retourne dans ma chambre, je crois que j ai pris un coup de froid.  
- Tu devrais venir dans les cuisines, Chouji s est d pass pour nous faire un festin.  
- D sol Ino, je n ai pas tr s faim Je crois que je vais r-  
- NAVIRE EN VUUUUUUUUUU ! Hurla le ge lier.  
- Quel type de navire ? Demanda calmement Sasuke en arrivant.  
- Environ 58 m tres en longueur hors tout pour 8.80 m tres de ma tre-bau et 34 m tres de haut pour son grand m t ! C est un trois-m ts barque qui semble servir de voilier de charge ! Je n arrive par contre pas voir son nom d ici Cap taine ! Lui r pondit le ge lier.  
- Oublions son nom pour le moment, porte-t-il un pavillon sp cifique ?  
- Non mon capitaine ! Seulement une flamme distinctive du matin !  
- Heey Sas ke ! Tu comptes pas attaquer un navire aussit t si ? Le dernier tait il y a peine 2 jours et on n a toujours pas refourgu le butin Tenta Naruto.  
- CAPITAAAAAINE ! IL Y A DE L AGITATION SUR LE PONT ENNEMI !  
- Il semblerait qu ils nous aient vus Naruto TRES BIEN MES HOMMES ! NOUS AVONS UNE NOUVELLE CIBLE ! TOUT LE MONDE SUR LE PONT ET CAP A BABORD ! PREPAREZ LES CANONS ! HISSEZ LE PAVILLON ! MONTRONS A CES FICHES MOLLES QUI NOUS SOMMES ! Hurla Sasuke en se retirant sur le pont sup rieur.  
- Bon, il semblerait que la cuisine de Chouji doit tre report e plus tard Soupira Ino. A tout l heure Naruto, prend soin de toi !  
- Ouais A tout l heure Ino

Sur le pont du Mary Jane .

PAM !

Ah ! Prend a ! Hurla une t te blonde.  
- Temari ? Rel che cette carte sur le champ Mena a Sakura.  
- Non ! Je refuse !  
- Temariiii DONNE-MOI CE VALET !  
- Nooooooooon je refuse ! Je gagne, je gagne je gagne !  
- Tema-REVIENS ICI ! NE T ENFUIS PAS AVEC MA CARTE !  
- Hey ? C tait MA carte la base Sakura ! S indigna Kiba.  
- Tais-toi Kib-Kib ! Viens plut t m aider ! Lui demanda Temari.  
- Mais a reste MA carte, celle que J AI pos e ! Elle doit donc me revenir !  
- Kiba ! Tra tre ! Tu as d j toutes les dames, deux rois et deux valets ! Tu peux bien m en l guer un !  
- Je refuse t te d ananas ! Tu ne m branleras pas mon valet !  
- Qui est un ananas ? Demanda soudainement Temari tel un nain psychopathe des montagnes et s arr tant dans ses pas.  
- TEEEEEMAAA-A EUH ! Tema ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t es arr t e ?  
- Je veux ma victoire homme M ME SI JE DOIS ME TRANSFORMER EN FRUIT POUR L OBTENIR ! Contre-attaqua Temari en d boulant vers Kiba tel un bulldog.  
- Viens moi femme-monstre ! Tu ne me fais pas peur avec ta t te d hydre ! Lui r pondit Kiba fon ant de m me vers son adversaire.  
- Waf !  
- Tu sais ce que te dis le monstre homme-chien ?  
- Waf !  
- Qu elle devrait actuellement faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux gorille-femelle !  
- WAF !  
- Gorille-fe - Kiba sale tra tre ! Qui ressemble un gorille au jus-  
- AOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !  
- QUOI ? Hurl rent en m me temps nos deux protagonistes.  
- J-je crois que A-Akamaru tente de p-porter notre attention sur quelque chose Dis doucement Hinata.  
- Akamaru. Qu est ce que tu veux nous montrer au juste ? Lui demanda Sakura. Le chien tourna alors la t te vers la gauche et couru jusqu au pont sup rieur. Au moment o Sakura s appr tait reposer sa question au chien, un boulet de canon lui passa juste c t du visage. La rose, nerv e, releva alors la t te, p lit, puis se mit hurler ON EST SOUS ATTAAAAAAQQQQUUUUE ! 


	8. Chapter 8

« FEUUUUUUUU !

- WAHHHHHHH ! »

Sakura, dans l'ultime effort d'éviter un boulet gentiment lancé dans sa direction, s'étala à plat ventre contre le pont.

« Mais… MAIS ILS SONT COMPLETEMENT MALADES !

- Sakura ! Prend ça ! Cria Temari en lui envoyant un plat.

- Euuh Tema ?

- Quoi ? KIBA ! Va me chercher le canon !

- Je… Je dois faire quoi au juste avec _**ça**_ ?

- Hina ! Va prendre des réserves dans la cuisine ! Sakura, ma petite Sakura… Vois-tu ce joli canon ? Vois-tu cette belle vaisselle ? Vois-tu cette grosse montgolfière ?

- C'est un vaisseau Tema… tenta Kiba.

- Silence homme ! Crois-tu que je vais laisser ces mécréants ravager mon bateau ? ABSOLUMENT PAS. ON VA LEUR FAIRE LA PEAAAAU ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- Oh Dieu…

- Sakura !

- Yes !

- A mon signal… VENGEAAAAAAANCE ! »

Sur l'autre bateau…

« Hey Sas'ke ! Ils ont pas l'air très doués les gars qu'on attaque là…

- L'idiot blond a pas vraiment tord sur ce coup… Enrichit un homme à chevelure ananas.

- Qui est un idiot, idiot !

- Toi voyons Naruto, qui d'autre ?

- JE N-

- VENGEAAAAAAANCE !

- Hein ? »

CLAAAANG

« Une… assiette ? Ils ont lancé… une assiette ?! TEMEEE ! ON EST SOUS ATTAAAAQQUUUE !

- Dobe… C'est nous qui avons commencé à les attaquer…

- Ah ! C'est pas faux ! [NDA : Des amateurs de Kaamelott ici ?]

- Idiot… Shikamaru.

- Aa.

- Retourne à la vigie s'il te plait et trouve-moi le nom de ce vaisseau.

- Hai hai cap'taine.

- Naruto, prend quelques hommes avec toi et prépare les canons latéraux.

- Je suis déjà parti !

- Touché coulé… » 

Lady Jane

« Tema… Je-Je crois qu'on est dans le caca… Dit soudainement Kiba.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Tema…C'est le_ « chimamiru no akuma »…_

- … Oh chiotte…! Oh chiotte, chiotte, chiotte ! Sakura ! Arrête de tirer !

- Tema… ?

- Kiba, si le navire d'en face t'aperçois en train de lui faire des signes et te reconnais… Tu penses qu'il arrêterait l'attaque ?

- Je sais pas mais, je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. On a plus que ça à faire.

- Ok on passe au plan B ! Sakura ! Hinata ! Tent-ah non, toi tu navigues. Bon, Kib-Kib ! Faites moi une pile sur le pont pour que Kiba puisse être vu !

- Une pile de quoi ? Demanda Sakura.

- De tout ! Tout ce que vous pouvez trouver ! Aller GO !

Chimamiru no Akuma

- Capitaaaaine ! Cria Shikamaru du haut de sa vigie.

- Aa.

- Ils ont arrêté de tirer mais il semble y avoir encore plus d'agitation qu'avant sur le pont.

- C'est-à-dire… ?

- Ils sont en train d'entasser de tout et n'importe quoi sur le pont à une vitesse… Relativement impressionnante.

- C'est quoi ces gens… murmura Naruto.

- Naruto. Tire quand même.

- Quoi ?! Mais- ! Teme !

- Naruto.

- Okaaaaay… soupira le blond.

- A mon signal. F-

- ARRGGG STOOOOOOP !

- Shika ?!

- Stop stop stop ! Stoppez-moi tout ça !

- Shik-

- Mon bateaaauuuu ! Tema-FEEEEEMMMMEEE ! »

Lady Jane

« FEEEEEMMMMEEE !

- Shika ?! Qu-hein ?

- Temari ! C'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! S'écria Sakura.

- T-Temari-san… N-nous avons mis tout ce qui pouvait être trouvé dans la bateau m-mais ils ne semblent pas voir Kiba-san…

- Changement de plan ! Se reprit Temari. On va le faire-


End file.
